Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of removing noise from image data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of efficiently removing various types of noise from image data output from an image sensor.
Background Information
An image sensor is a device which converts a captured image into electrical signals using a photoelectric element, converts the electrical signals into digital signals, and outputs the digital signals in a form of image data. Image data output from an image sensor may include noises having various characteristics due to the structure of the image sensor and transmission lines that carry the digital signals. These noises are usually removed individually according to their characteristics. However, individually removing noises from an image increases the complexity of computation, which leads to, for example, an increase of power consumption.
To overcome these problems, a method of efficiently removing noise having various characteristics from image data output from an image sensor is desired.